When The Doors Close
by oopsdidiwritethat
Summary: *They always said that when one door closes another one opens, but what if we learn to not let it close in the first place?* Future!Fic, AU. Multi-part Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**So this is what happens when I need an escape from the real world. A multi-part fic, different than my normal one shots. I hope you enjoy! Only warning is that you know my guilty pleasures and it is rated M ;)**

* * *

_It was the happiest Kurt could ever remember being. He was in his tiny lower East Side apartment that he shared with Rachel. Rachel sat on the fancy suede couch with Finn as he sat on the matching loveseat with Liam. Liam had his arms wrapped tightly around his waist as they all shook with laughter. Kurt wasn't sure what they were laughing at, just that he was happy. He looked over to Rachel, the distinct characteristics blurring like memories fading into the abyss. The laughter the room shared was silent, as if he was watching an old time movie. _

_The silence was only broken by the shrill cry of an infant. Kurt was confused, why was no one else seeming to hear the baby? The cry continued to get louder as the scene around him started to fade into black._

Kurt awoke with a start. _Ah, another dream_. Today was beginning just like every other day for him. He was not in an apartment on the lower East Side, rather a really small apartment in Bay Ridge. The couch he slept on was not a fancy suede one, but rather a mix matched leather set that his roommate found off of Craigslist.

His roommate that was not Rachel. He and Rachel had not spoken since their senior year when she decided that it would be a good idea to steam roll over his feelings with her psychopathic rise to the top. His roommate was a coworker and has two kids. He winced as another ear piercing cry rang through the air. Speaking of said kids, the baby thought that 5:30 am was the perfect time to wake up _every single morning._ Even those mornings when he worked the late shift at the bar.

And if it was 5:30 that also meant that there would be a naked two year old running through the living room in three, two, one – "Kuuuuuuurrr I go pee pee!" An excited Celeste yelled as she ran past him naked as a blue jay. Kurt slowly sat up and attempted to stretch the kinks out of his back.

"I see that, crazy girl. Now go put some panties on, nobody wants to see your butt." Celeste giggled and ran back to her room.

Kurt leaned back and covered his face with his hands. This is not how he expected his life to be when he was twenty one. Nope, not at all. Had you asked himself four years ago how he would imagine his life now, this would not be the answer. Four years ago he was convinced that he and Rachel would be best friends, living together, finishing up school together, and sharing their lives with their respective boyfriend's Liam and Finn.

Now he hasn't talked to Rachel since the beginning of senior year, only spoke to Finn at family holidays – and only when forced to. He and Liam broke up two years ago, and it had been meaningless hook ups and casual dating since then. He definitely did not see himself working two jobs, one at Brooks Brother's and the other at a bar in the Village.

All things considered Kurt was happy. He was in New York and making his living. His life was not taking the journey that he thought it might when he was in high school but, it was okay. He loved his friends and was still close with his father. He was twenty one year's young and has a lifetime ahead of him to find himself.

He was forced out of his thoughts by a thirty five pound two year old jumping onto his lap. "Oompf. Glad to see you are wearing some clothes now baby love."

"Kur, Kur, I want juice." She demanded as she slapped her chubby little hands onto his cheeks, squeezing tightly and looking him right in the eyes.

"Okay, honey but what do you have to do first?" He asked wrapping his arms around the little girl and pulling her into a hug. She kissed him as hard she could, immobilizing his face with her hands. After a few seconds she let him go with a wet smack and followed up with a 'pleeeeaseeee'. He just laughed and put her on the floor. "Okay love bug, let's go get your juice. Mommy is going to have to come out and come get you soon. Then I have to get ready for work."

"Kay kay!" The little girl bounced towards to kitchen. Another thing, had you asked him if he would be helping to raise his friend's two babies, he would have laughed in your face. Not that he was complaining, he loved Celeste and Lucas, they were the one things in life that were full of pure and unadulterated happiness. They were the two things in this world, beyond all else, that gave him hope in the future. Whenever he was depressed about his situation he just looked towards those smiling faces and he knew that everything would be okay.

He was just sitting back down on the couch with his coffee when Charlie came out of her bedroom. "Morning Kurt, sorry they woke you up so early again." She apologized as she walked over to the kitchen to begin making their breakfast.

"Good morning. No worries, they are babies. I should get up anyway. I have to be at work by 8:30 this morning."

"Hey Kurt, are we still on for taking the kids to the Splash Pad in Central Park tomorrow? You don't have to work do you?"

"Of course Char, I have to work at the bar tonight, but I am completely off tomorrow. It will be a family day affair." He replied finishing his coffee and beginning to gather his clothes from the dresser they have purposing as a TV stand.

"You know Kurt, I don't know why you don't just take the kids room like I offered. Lucas sleeps in my room and Celeste wouldn't mind sharing her room – on the days when she is even in there."

"We've talked about this Char. That is the kid's room. I am just staying here while I get on my feet. I am not going to put the children out in their own home. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to go shower and get ready for work." Charlie just smiled at him as he walked towards the bathroom – one bathroom for four people, it tends to get ugly at times – and get ready for work.

* * *

At 8:30 on the dot he walked into Brooks Brothers ready for another day at work. Kurt Hummel loved fashion, but this was not his cup of tea. Not that he didn't appreciate a dapper man, this was just not his personal style. But his job paid most of his bills and if he had to dress like a prep school boy four days a week than he was going to do it.

This day started out like any other. He checked in, got the store ready for opening, sold some shit, went to lunch, had a coffee, sold more shit and went home. But somewhere between the two bouts of selling shit, something new happened, something different.

He heard the bell ring and Marco leave his spot and go help the customer. It took one look from far across the room for Kurt to know that Marco was so not going to help this client. "Marco, can you please go in the back and get the latest stock of ties, the shelves are a little bare."

Marco shot him a knowing look and went into the back leaving Kurt to go help the customer. "Welcome to Brooks Brother, my name is Kurt, is there anything I can assist you with today?"

With that the customer turned around, the soft curls on top of his head bouncing along. They made eye contact and Kurt was sure that he just died. There was no way in hell this gorgeous man was standing in front of him. "Oh hello Kurt, thank you. I am actually heading to the Hampton's tomorrow for a family reunion and I am looking for clothes 'a respectable young man'" he said with air quotes and sarcasm "as my father would say. Can you help me find something?"

Kurt fought back a smirk as Blaine winked at him, quickly taking a moment to check him out. The beauty of his job was that he could do this, and all this customer would think was that he was sizing him up.  
Absolutely, go have a seat on the couch by the dressing room and I will be right back." Blaine nodded and turned around, Kurt watching him every step of the way. The slight switch to his hips, the pep in his step. They way those khaki shorts fit  
his ass perfectly. Okay – back to work.

Kurt found a pair of navy twill Bermuda shorts, a matching striped short sleeve Oxford shirt – along with a matching tie and a cashmere sweater to wear during the inevitable cool summer night along the shore. He sauntered back over to his client, pretending to be oblivious to the man checking him out and handed him the clothes.

"But how do you know if they will fit? I didn't tell you my size."

"It's my job sir, now go and try them on."

"Blaine."

"I'm sorry?

"My name is Blaine."

"Well okay Blaine, go try on that outfit so you can be the belle of the ball." Blaine let out a hearty laugh and went behind one of the curtains. Kurt just leaned against the wall and waited for the handsome stranger.

After about five minutes Blaine came out – and good Lord have mercy – did he look amazing. The clothes fit him perfectly, no tailoring needed. Kurt never wanted to see someone out of clothes so badly before in his life.

"So what do you think?" The man, Blaine, asked opening his arms and spinning around as if on show. It quickly pulled Kurt out of his inappropriate thoughts.

"I think I should go ring it up. See you at the register?" Blaine just nodded as Kurt quickly turned and walked away. He smirked as he watched Kurt's ass sashay across the floor. Blaine was screwed.

* * *

Even at the bar that night, Kurt could not get Blaine out of his head. There was something about those curls and his gorgeous hazel eyes that left him like putty in his hand. He has not been like this about any other guy since Liam. Kurt was most definitely in trouble.

"Excuse me!" Kurt heard a young woman yell from the other end of the bar. He put down the glass he was drying and walked over to the pretty woman.

"What can I get for you sweetheart?" He asked, both hands on the bar, leaning over to get as close to the patron as possible, it was impossible to hear at that point.

"I want a sex on the beach, a cosmo and a whiskey on the rocks." Kurt smiled at the girl before quickly making the drinks.

"That will be twenty-six dollars." She handed him thirty telling him to keep the change.

"There's just one more thing." Kurt looked over at the bubbly blonde and smiled.

"And what's that?"

"Your number for my friend over there." She pointed to a table, not too far away from the bar, where a smug (handsomely so) Blaine sat with his legs crossed and a draft beer in his hands.

"Tell your friend to come over here and get it himself. I go on break in ten minutes." With that he walked away and the girl returned to her friends.

Several minutes later, while Kurt was collecting his tips and putting them into his pocket, he heard a stool scrape on the floor and a voice say his name.

The voice made a shiver flow down his spine. Kurt really wanted to know how the fuck he did that. "So, how about that number?"

Kurt turned around and made eye contact with the stunning man in front of him. "If you're lucky. I'm going on a break, would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Only if you let me buy you a drink first." Kurt shot him a look that spoke volumes. "I know you're working. In fact, I already bought you one, there is a whiskey on the rocks right here in my hand waiting for you."

"Okay fine, let's go." He took the drink and downed it like it was a shot. "Let's go to the back patio." The back patio was only opened on weekend nights to help with the over flow from the side patio, there was no one out there now. Semi-privacy.

"So, this is a far cry from Brooks Brothers, Kurt." Blaine mentioned without an ounce of judgment in his voice.

"Yea, it pays the bills and lets me put money into savings. You know? Or maybe you don't." Blaine looked almost wounded at Kurt's words. "I'm sorry Blaine, I shouldn't have said that, it's none of my business."

"No it's okay. I work very hard, I don't have a lot of money, or any money really. My parents pretty much pay for everything while I go to school. I am really lucky that way – I guess if I can be the son they wanted in one way – it's worth it." Blaine was tipsy, that much was obvious. Kurt was not about to use that to his advantage in that way. He just met him, there is no way that he was meaning to air his family's skeletons. He thought on his toes and changed the subject.

"So, what do you go to school for?" He asked, slowly inching forward towards Blaine until their knees were touching as they sat facing each other on one of the benches.

"I'm in journalism."

"That sounds like fun."

"Yea, whatever. It was a compromise I made with my father." _Alert. Alert. Alert. Change the subject again!_

"You have beautiful eyes." _Woah, what the fuck Kurt, that's not the way to change the subject!_ The whiskey he gave him must have hit him.

"Thank you, you do too. _You_ are beautiful." Kurt blushed as Blaine leaned forward and pulled him in for a kiss.

After several minutes, both men were hot and bothered by a kiss which was more intense than they had ever imagined. "Come home with me?" Blaine choked out about an inch away from Kurt's face his right hand gently massaging the back of his neck.

"Y- yes, let me just get out of the rest of my shift." He stood up, and attempted to discreetly adjust himself before walking back in the bar. He didn't miss his supervisor trying to run away from the back door. "Juliette! I see you."

His boss backed up slyly and turned around to face him. "Go ahead lover boy, it's dead tonight. I was going to ask if you wanted to go home anyway."

"Are you sure."

"Oh yea." She fixed the collar on his shirt before turning around again. "PS. I'm totally jealous."

"Goodnight Jules." She held out whatever pink shit she was currently drinking and Kurt quickly drank it. Liquid courage, there is nothing wrong with it.

When he went back to the patio, Blaine was leaving against a post, the light above him framing his silhouette. Kurt was positive he has never seen anyone more beautiful.

"So, my place or yours?" Blaine asked before nibbling on his ear lobe.

"Yours." Definitely his. Kurt felt his erection growing as Blaine sucked a line down his pulse point. "I think we should do now, lead the way."

* * *

A short cab ride later Kurt found himself pressed against the door of Blaine's apartment, his succulent lips caressing his neck as his hands fumbled taking off his clothes. Kurt allowed his head to fall back, hitting the door on the way back. A deep seeded moan broke free, not sure if it was from the friction that his cock was sometimes getting at that point, or the pain from his head knocking against the door. Whatever it was, he didn't care. He wanted Blaine and he wanted him now.

He pulled away from Blaine, just long enough to pull the polo over his head and begin to unbuckle his belt. Their lips crashed together, kissing desperately while they fought to get out of all of their clothes.

"So, top or bottom?" Blaine managed to choke out between kisses.

"It's up to you, I like both." Kurt whispered into his mouth, as his hand finally found Blaine's bare cock. He wrapped his hands around Blaine's think length wanting to cry and just the weight of it in his hands. Fuck he wanted to feel that. His thumb rubbed off the precum that had begun collecting over the tip which made Blaine fall apart in his grasp.

"Uh, fuck Kurt, I need you to fuck me like now."

"Bedroom." He murmured, nipping at Blaine's lower lip. Blaine began walking backwards, leading Kurt blindly through the tiny one bedroom apartment.

Before either men knew it they were at the foot of Blaine's bed, still with far too many clothes on. Both men quickly stripped and Kurt picked up Blaine, who instinctively wrapped his legs around his back. In doing so, their cocks met, roughly rubbing together. Both men cried out as Kurt threw them both onto the bed with a bounce.

"Fuck Blaine, look at you-" Kurt allowed his eyes to take in the beautiful sight before him. This was not how he imagined his night going when he woke up that morning, but he would not be complaining. Blaine had very defined muscles, which was surprising when you saw how trim and small statured he was. His hips met in a V, welcoming Kurt to his rather large, flushed and throbbing cock. Fuck he wanted to just put his mouth on that dick and work him until he cried, but no – that was not something Kurt did on a hook up – no matter how much he wanted to.

Blaine was soaking in Kurt as much as he was him. Kurt had a dancer's body, muscles taught with a light dusting of hair. He looked at his "happy trail", where the coarsest of his chest/abdominal hair was, tauntingly pointing to his dick. Kurt was stunning from head to toe. Especially his cock, God yes, Blaine was very happy just looking at his cock, knowing that it would soon be inside of him. Kurt was about the same width, if his hands could be a judge, and slightly longer. Perfect.

Kurt wrapped his hand around Blaine's throbbing erection once more, teasingly dragging it up and down. He attached his lips to Blaine's neck, too far lost in the shorter man's scent and being that he didn't even notice him digging around in the bed side table.

"Kurt, please stop teasing." Blaine begged shoving the lube and a condom at him.

"As you wish baby." If Kurt wasn't so lost in his lust he would have beat himself up for calling him baby. He doesn't call hook ups by pet names. But even though he would have denied it at the moment, Blaine was anything other than a hook up. He was drawn to the shorter man in ways he would never be able to understand.

Kurt took the lube from Blaine and thoroughly coated his fingers. He slowly began to tease the man's puckered hole. "Shit, Kurt, how do you want me?" He asked in a desperate whine.

"I want you just like this, I want to be able to see your beautiful face as I make you come undone." He replied as he pushed the first finger in rather unexpectedly. This was also something unusual for Kurt. Normally he didn't want a personal connection with his hook ups, preferring to fuck them from behind in an attempt to avoid personification of the act. He used to think his heart couldn't take it. And now here he was about to fuck this beautiful man before him, wanting to get lost in his eyes as he made love to him. _Whoa_.

He quickly, yet gently prepared Blaine, not once worrying about the uncomfortable feeling between his legs. He would get satisfaction soon enough. Right now he was worried about Blaine. He smiled as he watched Blaine's face contort with every thrust, every scissor, every single motion his hands made. "I-I'm ready, please, please fuck me."

Kurt withdrew his fingers, put on the condom, and lubed up his cock, making sure that there was slightly more than needed, not wanting to cause Blaine any unneeded discomfort. Kurt wrapped his right arm under Blaine's left leg and rested it on his shoulder. Blaine wrapped his right leg around Kurt's hip, anxious for what was to come. In that moment Kurt did something else he normally didn't do during hook ups. He kissed him. He kissed him as he entered Blaine, slowly, carefully, lovingly. He swallowed around every moan, cry, and hiss that left Blaine's mouth.

When he bottomed out he laid still, allowing Blaine a moment to adjust, kissing him passionately, connecting with him in a way he wasn't expecting tonight. Just as Kurt thought he was going to die if he didn't move soon, Blaine finally granted him the permission he was waiting for. "Move."

Kurt looked at Blaine, whose eyes were still clenched shut, obviously still slightly uncomfortable. How was Kurt supposed to know that this was the first time Blaine bottomed in quite a while? His own reservations about hook ups and love being the reason. Kurt was also the biggest Blaine ever had. This was not something that he was expecting.

Kurt withdrew slowly, causing Blaine's breath to hitch. He slowly pushed back in, earning a high pitched moan from his lover. He repeated the motion, changing the angle slightly every few thrusts. It didn't take long before Blaine's look of being uncomfortable to change to that of pleasure.

Kurt hooked his left arm under Blaine's other leg and rested them both on his shoulders. The change in the angle caused Kurt to go even deeper than he had prior, earning Kurt a shout. "KURT! Fuck! Harder."

"Look at me." Blaine opened his eyes as Kurt began to strengthen his thrusts, but never to the point of being fucked, just to the point of being thoroughly satisfied. When blue met hazel it was like everything was right with the world. Something click between the two men. They stared into each other's eyes and the minutes passed by, and they became closer and closer to the brink.

"Kurt, I'm going to –" He cried out, cut off by Kurt's lips crashing against his, his cock left untouched.

"Then come." Kurt quickened his thrusts, smooth and deep, hitting his prostate every single time. Blaine was on cloud nine. "Don't stop looking at me." Kurt whispered into his ear.

Hearing the seductive tone to his voice pushed Blaine over the edge. He came with a shout, never breaking eye contact. Kurt felt the pool in his stomach as Blaine's muscles contracted around him. His thrusts became needy and sporadic. He put his hand down between the two, and felt the mess between us. The fact that he caused that pushed him over the edge. He pulled his, now cum covered, hand up and threaded his fingers through Blaine's hair and held on tight. One, two, three more thrusts and he filled the condom inside of Blaine. Fuck if that wasn't the hardest he has, probably ever, come.

The two men laid there, still connected for a few minutes, catching their breaths, eyes still focused on each other. It was Kurt would made the first move to get up, being sticky not his favorite feeling in the world. He slowly pulled out of Blaine, who winced at the feeling. Kurt rolled over onto his side and trailed his fingers up and down Blaine's arm with a smile.

"That was amazing Kurt." Kurt look in Blaine's words and the expression on his face. It really was.

"You have no idea. That was probably the best sex I have ever had." Blaine chuckled and debated internally about kissing Kurt again. God did he want to, but this was a hook up, a hook up that he actually liked, he didn't want to ruin it.

Luckily for him, Kurt saw his inner debate and closed the distance between them. After a minute Blaine pulled away and got out of bed with an uncomfortable hiss. "I'm going to get us a cloth. I'll be right back."

Kurt just looked at him and nodded, confused about the feelings that were plaguing him at the moment. He heard the bathroom sink running for a few minutes. In those few minutes he allowed the thoughts to overwhelm his mind. He liked Blaine, he didn't want this to just be a hook up, he wanted more and that scared the hell out of him.

Soon after the sink turned off and Blaine wobbled toward him with a smirk on his face and a wet washcloth in his hand. Kurt smiled knowing he did that to Blaine and boy did he want to do it again. Blaine cleaned Kurt off with the warm wash cloth, the amount of intimacy in the act evident to both men. Once Kurt was clean, Blaine threw the washcloth back into the bathroom and laid back down with Kurt.

"Hey Kurt?" He asked shyly.

"Will you stay?" Blaine was talking about the night, but he meant something much more.

"Of course." Kurt replied, meaning specifically forever.

The two held each other as they fell into the most peaceful sleep that either man ever had.

* * *

The sun was already high in the sky when Kurt woke up in the morning to Blaine's beautiful face. For the first time since Liam he didn't regret waking up with a man. For the first time since Liam he was happy to.

Blaine began to stir and Kurt greeted him with a hoarse hello. His vocal cords a little strained from the night before. "Morning."

"Morning Blaine." Kurt replied with a kiss, giggling when he saw the white flakes in Blaine's hair. "You need a shower."

"I think we both do. But don't think I can move yet. Last night was incredible."

"Last night was legendary –" Kurt was cut off by his phone ringing. "Shit! What time is it?" He asked as he frantically searched for where he threw his pants the night before.

"A little past nine." Blaine replied.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Charlie is going to kill me. Fuck!" He ranted as he jumped out of bed and haphazardly put his clothes on.

Blaine just sat in the bed and stared at Kurt. _Charlie? Who's Charlie_.

"Shit, Blaine, I'm sorry I have to go. I promised. I'll explain later!" He leaned over the bed quickly to peck Blaine on the lips, a kiss to which Blaine did not respond.

Blaine fought the urge to cry as Kurt turned around stuffing his feet in his shoes dialing a number on his phone. He heard Kurt in the living room. "Shit Charlie I know, I'm sorry. I fell asleep – I'm coming. Have the kids ready, I should be home in about twenty five minutes."

Blaine drug himself to the shower and attempted to wash off the dirty feeling he felt. _Kids? Home?_ Fuck he was such an idiot. He decided to just get dressed and head out to the Hamptons. He was going to be late if he kept wallowing in the apartment. He was too lost in his thoughts to even notice the note left on his fridge.

_Blaine – sorry to leave to suddenly, but I forgot I promised to help my roommate take her kids to the splash pad today. More than anything I wanted to stay and let you fuck me into tomorrow – oh well we can save that for another day. Call me, please 917-555-5343. _

_Love ~ Kurt_

* * *

**Part two should be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Kurt arrived back at his apartment to be met with Charlie's judgmental eyes. "Ya know Kurt, I'm happy for you that you're getting some and all that, but it would be nice if you didn't oversleep at your fuck's house the morning we had something planned."

"I'm sorry Char, I really am. It's just that it was so nice to sleep in an actual bed." _And Blaine's strong arms_. "And I just didn't want to get up." _I didn't want to leave him._

Kurt dashed through the living room trying to quickly collect his things so that he could take a quick shower as he spoke with his friend. "Also Char, he's not just another fuck. I think there might be more with this guy; only time will tell." _God I hope so_. Kurt walked up to Charlie and whispered teasingly into her ear. "For what it's worth. He. Was. A-fucking-_mazing._" He winked and ran off to the bathroom.

"Hummel! Where do you think you're going? I demand details this instant!" She yelled to no avail.

"Mama?"

"Yes Princess?" She bent down to her daughter's eye level and brushed a chunk of hair out of her face.

"Where was Kurr?"

"He was playing with a friend." She thought on her toes. _Yes, this motherhood thing would be a walk in the park._

"Can I go play frien?" _Okay, maybe not._

"No honey, definitely not like that. Maybe when you're fifty."

* * *

Blaine had a miserable time at the family reunion. Not that he was going to have an amazing time in the first place. He had enough of the 'oh Blaine, have you found a nice girl to bring home yet?' to which he would reply 'No Grandma, you know I'm gay.' To which she would reply 'Nonsense Marcus, you're not the gay one – that's Blaine.' He didn't have it in his heart to be upset with her. The woman was succumbing to Alzheimer's. So the next time she asked 'Do you have a girlfriend yet?' He simply replied 'Yes, Grandma.'

He was also tired of being the butt of his father's jokes. He was the laughing stock of the family of doctors and lawyers. 'Can you believe he wanted to major in composition?' 'He's an Anderson. Anderson's don't major in music.' 'I'm surprised he's going into journalism, he's probably just going to be someone's helper monkey at Star magazine or some rubbish.'

A few years ago these comments would have hurt. Not today, today he was just angry. Today he was hurt. But mostly, today he was confused. Had he read Kurt all wrong? Obviously he had only known him a day, but he honestly felt like there was a connection. _Obviously_ he thought wrong.

Blaine decided to sneak out of the reunion's evening festivities and take a walk down the beach. When he was out of ear shot of anyone who could possibly hear the conversation, he pulled out his phone and called his best friend.

She, as always, answered with a few rings. "Hey lover boy, how was last night?"

"Hey Kris. It was, it was the best sex I've ever had."

"Oh my God! You let him top didn't you?!" She exclaimed. She knew her best friend too well.

"Yea and it was perfect. But –"

"But what Blainers?"

"Well he stayed last night and we cuddled all night long. I really felt a connection with him."

"What happened Blaine?" She could hear the tone in his voice getting more solemn.

"This morning we woke up, and it was amazing, it was like we fit. Until his phone rang. He freaked out that he was late and he kissed me as he called Charlie. _Charlie_ Kris! He said he to have the kids ready by the time he got home. Ugh, how could I be so fucking stupid?"

"Blaine you're not stupid, you know that this is something that could happen with a hook up. But don't worry mini me, I got you."

"What do you mean 'I got you'? Don't do anything stupid."

"I wouldn't dream of it babycakes." He knew she was lying. "Now we are going to treat him as a one night stand and you are going to tell me every last detail. I want to know _everything_."

"I hope you're ready."

"Always."

* * *

Kurt was honestly surprised when Blaine didn't call him after two days. He was honestly expecting him to call that night, but he brushed it off because he said something about the family reunion and he was probably off doing family reunion stuff. But when, the day after, he didn't hear anything reality slapped him like a cold-hearted bitch. He made it all up in his head. Blaine was nothing special, he was nothing more than a hookup and he left his number on his refrigerator like a little bitch. _Oh fuck my life._

He drug himself to the bar and was ready for his shift to begin. More than anything he just wanted it over with so he can go drag himself to his couch, open a carton of strawberry cheesecake ice cream – if Charlie didn't eat it all – and feel bad for himself. He was such an idiot.

That night at the bar was _insane._ Kurt barely had the time to think, even though it didn't deter him from looking throughout the crowds for the glimmer of the hazel eyes that stole his heart. He never came.

Around eleven pm he heard a familiar voice. "You are a dick Kurt!" He heard screamed over the bar top, the same blonde friend from the other night looking like she was ready for attack.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I am talking about." She yelled as she reached around and slapped him.

"Whoa. You are deluded. You need to leave. I go on break in five minutes, I'll meet you in front of the bar to see what the fuck is wrong with you and what the fuck you are smoking. But for now, leave before Bubba over there removes you himself."

"FINE! You better have a good fucking reason as to why you are a fucking asshole. Kids! Really?" She screamed at the world as she showed herself to the exit. And holy shit, she packed a powerful punch.

* * *

Kurt shuffled through the bar's patrons to head outside where the crazy blonde was busy arguing with one of the bouncers.

"Miss you can't just put your hands on the staff. I don't care how good your reason was. Keep your personal shit on your, and his, own time. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"It's okay Mike, I got this."

"Are you sure Kurt?" The bouncer asked, unsure of the situation.

"Yea, I'm going to see what the fuck her deal is and then she's going home." He said, making sure he made eye contact with her during 'home'.

"Alright, whatever man. She can't come back in tonight though. If Pat sees her he'll have my head."

"No worries." Kurt replied as the heavier set man went back into the bar. "Now, what the fuck is your problem? Seriously? Who the fuck do you think you are to just go and put your hands on me?"

"Who do I think _I_ am?" She retorted, stepping closer to the man, leaving them only inches apart. "You are nothing but a fucking prick."

"You don't even know me." He hissed.

"And I don't want to. You have the nerve to fuck _my_ best friend, stay in his fucking house, and then leave him like you did?"

Kurt stood silently for a moment trying to make sense of the scene unfolding. "What are you talking about?"

"You know Blaine thought there was something different about you. You had no right. _No fucking right_!"

"Okay you need to calm your happy ass down and explain. I only have five minutes left. How I left? Seriously?"

"You are nothing but a fucking cheater. How dare you bring Blaine into your infidelity?!" At that Kurt had to laugh.

"My infidelity? What? Not that it's your business but I am very much single and if I want to have sex with someone I don't need your permission."

"Liar! If you're not in a relationship than who is Charlie? And your kids Kurt!"

With a snort he choked back a laugh. "My kids? Charlie? Is that what this is about? Oh my God."

"What is so funny?" She demanded, hands on her hips.

"What is so funny is that I don't have any fucking kids. Charlie is my roommate. The kids are _her_ kids. I ran out because I was late to take them somewhere. I don't have any kids and don't plan on having any for quite a while." He retorted making sure to emphasize 'her.'

She immediately softened. "Oh, well that makes this awkward."

"Ya think? And more so I left him a note explaining it as I left. I'm not that kind of person."

"You did?" She questioned, embarrassment etched on her face.

"Uh yea. I'm guessing he didn't get that note."

"I don't think he did."

"Well that would explain why he didn't call me."

"Probably." There was an awkward silence between the two as they both pondered what to say to each other next. "Listen Kurt, I'm sorry for hitting you and being such a bitch."

Kurt smiled at the fiery blonde. He hand to admit, he had a soft spot for girls like her. "Water under the bridge. Just do me a favor to make it up to me."

"Depends what it is."

"Don't tell Blaine about this conversation. I'll find a way to do it."

She smiled back at the taller man before replying. "That I can do. Goodnight Kurt."

"Goodnight –" He asked as an open ended question.

"Kris."

"Goodnight Kris. Don't go beating up any other innocent men tonight."

With that, she finally laughed. "That I think I can manage."

Kurt sighed as he walked away from her and back into the bar. _Looks like another long night for me._

* * *

Kurt left the bar that night with one thing on his mind: Blaine. He found his way back to Blaine's apartment by memory – which was nothing short of a miracle because he was very much distracted that one time – and stood outside of his door thinking of what to say for a little while. He didn't have to think for long because she as he was gathering his bearings the door opened before him.

On the other side stood a very confused Blaine. "Kurt. What are you doing here?" He asked sharply, a definite pain to his voice. _Good, Kris didn't talk to him about this._

"I came to see you."

"Why? Charlie not good enough for you? He can't keep you satisfied so you have to get your rocks off somewhere else? Trying to escape from the kids?" Blaine was quickly starting to rage and Kurt just laughed. There was no other thing he could have done. Well besides rip his clothes off right there because fuck did he look hot angry. But that would be frowned upon at this exact moment in time.

"Can I come in, I think we should talk."

"I was just on my way out."

"Blaine, it's four thirty am, where are you going?" He asked, a smug look across his face. He couldn't help it. It was either that or pay attention to the growing tightness in his jeans.

"It's really none of your concern, but I was going to go for a jog." _No Kurt, now is not the time for inappropriate jokes._

"Blaine, give me ten minutes. If you want me to leave after that I will walk out that door and you will never have to see me again." _Please don't make me leave_.

"Fine. Ten minutes." Blaine stepped out of the way of the entry and allowed him to pass through. Kurt looked around the small apartment as he heart the door shut and the lock click. Kurt turned around and Blaine leaned against the counter. Kurt saw his note still hanging on the refrigerator. "Nine minutes. Are you going to start talking?"

"I think we have had a misunderstanding." Kurt began, only to be cut off by Blaine.

"Yea, I bet. I thought that maybe this could be something and you were just fucking around, living a fucking lie –"

"Blaine, stop for a minute." With a huff Blaine snapped his mouth shut, his hazel eyes blazing with anger.

"I said, I think we had a misunderstanding because I thought the same thing. Why don't you take a look at your fridge?"

Blaine was confused. _What does my fridge have to do with this?_ But that didn't change the fact that he was curious. He looked over to his fridge and saw something that didn't belong there. There was a piece of paper – a pizza takeout menu to be exact – hanging on it that he knows he didn't put there. He walked over and slowly pulled it off.

His eyes widened as he quickly read the words. _Oh_. "Oh my God, I'm such an idiot."

"Do you still want me to go?" He asked seductively as he inched towards Blaine.

"No. I just, I'm sorry."

"You know, I was wondering why you didn't call me. I thought there was something special about you too. I just don't do some of the things we did the other night."

"Really? Like what?" Blaine's arm crossed, the menu still cemented in his grip.

"Like staying the night, like the intimacy. I looked you in the eyes because I wanted to see you, I wanted to get lost inside of you. I wanted you to get lost inside of me."

Now it was Blaine who moved closer to Kurt. "You know, I normally don't bottom – well not on hook ups. I wanted you to be different."

"I am different." By this time the men were face to face, they could feel each other's breath.

"And wait, how did you know to come here? How did you know we had a misunderstanding?"

"Let's just say I had some sense slapped into me. Literally."

"No she didn't."

"Yes she very much did. And I hope you only had good things to say about me – well other than the obvious."

Blaine smirked and looked up at the taller man. "Oh I may have gone into some detail."

"Mmm, you know you're fucking hot when you're angry."

"Am I now?" He wrapped his arm around Kurt placing his hands on his ass and pulled him next to his body. Kurt felt his erection through the slick jogging shorts he was wearing and moaned. _Fuck_.

"The things I wanted to do to you as you stood in that door way with the fury in your eyes. I wanted nothing more than for you to take me right then and there."

"Shit Kurt, you just can't say shit like that."

"Why can't I?"

"Because, it makes me want to do things like this." He said as he crashed his lips against Kurt's and thrusted up against his legs. Kurt didn't even bother to try and hold back the groan that made its way through his lips.

Their lips never parted as their tongues danced to their own rhythm. The heat radiating off their bodies could, in no way, compare to the sticky heat that was plaguing the outside world. Hands began to roam, unbuttoning, unzipping, and pulling until there was nothing left between the two except the slight sheen to their skin from sweat.

It was Blaine who broke the contact, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him into the bedroom. As hot as it would have been to fuck him right there over the counter, the kitchen wasn't a place you just randomly kept condoms and lube. When they reached the bed Blaine pushed Kurt onto the bed without a second thought, without a care in the world.

And holy fuck did that turn Kurt on. Kurt demanded control in his everyday life, but deep down he loved to be dominated in bed. Not that he was submissive, or had any thoughts either way to that lifestyle, it was just something about trusting someone enough to let them have control over him. Allowing them the dominion to pleasure him in ways they saw fit. Allowing himself to let his walls fall and put himself in the hands of another was just indescribable.

Kurt's hands found their way to Blaine's back, grasping at the muscle as Blaine slid their cocks together in a just-to-rough-but-still-fucking-amazing way. His fingernails dug into the golden hued skin causing Blaine to gasp and lose the suction he had on Kurt's pulse point. "_Fuck_ Kurt."

Blaine pulled Kurt's hands and pinned them above his head with one hand. He nipped at Kurt's ear as the other hand worked its way down to Kurt's now throbbing cock. Kurt felt himself losing all self-control with every movement the black haired man made. Deep down he wanted to speak up and tell Blaine everything he wanted him to do, but end the end he just sat back, let go, and enjoyed the ride.

Blaine let loose his grasp on his wrists to go in search of the necessary supplies, but Kurt was too blissed out to even think about moving his hands. At this point he was so far gone, there was nothing Blaine could do that he wouldn't let happen. He just wanted Blaine.

Blaine quickly lubed up his fingers and looked Kurt in the eyes. He grinned when he saw the glossy sheen to Kurt's eyes. It was like he was there but not really there. Blaine was loving the effect he had on the man. He began to circle Kurt's entrance, lubing up the rim while teasing at the perineum.

When Kurt gasped Blaine looked him right in the eyes. "Is this okay Kurt, is this what you want?" He whispered into his ear, gently blowing along Kurt's kiss moist neck.

"Yes. Whatever you want yes, please. _Please_." He managed to choke out, his tone barely audible. Blaine accepted the invitation and immediately pressed his middle finger through the first ring of muscles. Upon the intrusion Kurt arched his back and flung a hand around Blaine's neck, pulling him down the kiss him ferociously.

Blaine took this as encouragement and began to quickly, but yet thoroughly work his lover open. He took care not to hurt the man, and if the noises he was making was any indication he was successful. It didn't take long before Kurt was begging for more, pleading for Blaine.

The chorus of 'fuck me Blaine, please take me' was playing over and over in his head like his own person mantra. He quickly slid the condom on and pretty much flung lube on his dick. It was probably way too much, and he was sure he made a mess. Hell he didn't even know if he closed the bottle before he flung in across the bed, but in that moment he had not a care in the world. Not a care besides being inside on Kurt and making him scream his name.

He didn't ask permission, he just lined himself up and began to push inside of Kurt. He couldn't hear anything above the blood rushing through his body, his heart beating outside of his chest. He felt Kurt tense but he didn't stop. He slowly slid in until he bottomed out where he remained mostly motionless as he waited for Kurt's body to tell him when to move.

It seemed like forever, when in reality it was less than a minute, when he felt his body loosen and try to get Blaine to move. Blaine listened to the words their bodies sung and began to thrust in and out in the most glorious rhythms. He fucked harder when he felt Kurt's nails drag into his skin, the burn from sweat entering the cuts fueling his fire. He slowed down to a tantalizing pace when Kurt would beg for more.

Without stopping his thrusts he wrapped Kurt's legs around his neck and lifted his hips off of the bed. _Thank God for being flexible_. They thought at the same time. The change of angle sent Kurt into a tizzy. Blaine was hitting his prostate at every single thrust and fuck if he wasn't losing his shit.

"Blaine – _fuck_, I'm gonna come." He moaned after a particularly powerful blow.

"No you're not. Not until I say you are." That's it. Kurt has just been signed, sealed, and delivered. This man was his. He whimpered his halfhearted complaint while Blaine teasingly slid in and out of him. He looked up at Blaine's smug face and sighed. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"Blaine, shit – I just, you are fucking amazing."

"Am I now?" He taunted as he sped up his hips.

Kurt did not miss the sporadic movements that Blaine was starting, he knew he was close, and fuck did he want to come too. "God yes. I know you want to come, I know you want to fill me up. D- don't you – _ah_ – Blaine?" Blaine began to frantically fuck into Kurt – _you can't just say shit like that_. Kurt internally smirked. "Maybe one day I'll let you just fill me up, you know you want to feel me hot and wet around your-" and that was it. Blaine was coming with a scream.

After he fucked Kurt through his own orgasm he hoarsely spoke the words Kurt was waiting to hear. "Come for me Kurt."

For a moment there Kurt almost blacked out. He came like he never came before. After coming down he managed to look Blaine in the eyes, finally beginning to come out of his haze. "Hi."

Blaine pulled out and laid down beside him with a chuckle. "Hi."

_Yup_, Kurt thought, _I'm not letting him go anywhere._

_It's official_, _I'm going to make him mine_. Mused Blaine as his eyes began to shut.

_Tonight was perfect._

* * *

**Until next time - xoxo**


End file.
